That Kind of Love
by scrappy12
Summary: Set after s3 Finale. Addison and Sam give their relationship a try, we'll they be everything they hoped they'd turn out to be for each other thrugh the good and bad times of their relationship.
1. Bare & Naked

That Kind of Love

Chapter One- Bare & Naked

It had been a night they would never forget, a night in which every moment they spent together felt like it was right, like it was where they were supposed to be at this moment in time. For months she found it easy to deny her feelings for Sam, but she knew the feelings she had whenever he was a mere inch away from her, it was the feelings that women spoke of in the movies just as they were about to fall in love or think they were all ready head first in the pool of love. Each kiss, whether passionate or gentle, she felt his heart telling her body that he loved every part of her and at some points she felt a peace knowing she didn't have to try so hard when she was with him but a part of her was scared knowing that she was taking such a huge gamble with him. Their bodies were dripping in sweat as they lay wrapped up in sheets in his bed, they both did their best to regain a normal breathing pattern but found it hard to do so after what felt like hours worth of sex that seemed to make up for all the times they even thought about having sex with each other or fantasized about it. With a moment of silence that fell between the two she quickly looked over at him to find his eyes looking back at her, searching for what felt like reasoning behind this more that pleasurable hookup between them before they broke into a fit of laughter. This was new for her but laughter seemed to be perfect for this moment that would usually have been that awkward moment for couples after they do the deed with each other, which she herself has experienced too many times in her lifetime to count.

"Are we finished?" Sam asked as he sat up in the bed

"With having sex or with laughing?" Addison turned to ask him with a slight smile on her face

"Uh….with laughing, I'm still debating on the first option" Sam laughed

"Sorry…sorry, I just got the urge to…" Addison tried to explain before Sam spoke up

"To laugh…believe me, I know where your coming from" Sam replied

"Do you? I mean do you really understand this, us?" Addison asked him seriously

"I like to think I do" Sam said "Look last night was crazy for the both of us with me almost losing my daughter and my grandchild all in one night, then losing…" he said before Addison cut him off to complete his words

"Dell" Addison replied sadly "Do you think we're wrong? I mean in the face of all this tragedy how can we have sex at a time like this" she tried to reason their actions

"I'm not going to sit and pretend that last night never happened. What happened to Dell or between us, but in spite of everything that has happened I think that for once in these past few months we finally made a step rather than analyzing a step we both wanted to make" Sam stated

"How can you be so sure of everything?" Addison smiled at him "I mean your just sure about things regardless of repercussions we both may face for any person that could walk in on us here laying naked in your bed" she said

"Which reminds me, is Amelia at your house or mine? I swear sometimes I forget that she's Derek's sister and not mine" Sam laughed as he played like he was looking for her outside the window from the bed before Addison playfully hit him on his bare chest

"Stop, I'm being serious" Addison laughed

"I'm being serious, this is all Amelia needs, to see me naked" Sam laughed "I think she has a small crush on me, but can you blame her" he joked

"Because your cake? double chocolate, was it?" Addison laughed hysterically at his analogy he gave her once before

"Absolutely, I'm double chocolate cake with the…" Sam said as she chimed in along with him

"Raspberry soufflés" They both declared

"Look last night proved to me that we don't have all the time in the world to go back and fix the moment where we weren't at our finest, we have to do the things that make us happy and stop living like we have forever to make it right. Right now I want to enjoy being, dare I say, a grandfather and father to a young woman, then celebrate the life of someone who I truly will miss, and I hope that along with my new found things to be grateful about it will include you" Sam said leaving her mesmerized as only his words had managed to do. He spoke so eloquently to the point where with every word he spoke made her want to kiss him and she had done just that before she leaned into kiss him

"Grandpa Sam" Addison said after breaking the kiss as she couldn't contain her laughter

"Uh, stop. That makes me sound so old" Sam groaned

"Grandpa Sam, that has a good ring to it" Addison laughed falling out of bed continuing to laugh

"That's what you get" Sam laughed "Grandpa Sam" he said to himself trying to get use to it

She had a smile painted on her face that she couldn't managed to wipe off even if she tried to from her night with Sam. After what felt like hours of talking and being wrapped up in the sheets of his bed, they both couldn't ignore the fact that they had to go into the practice. Kissing each other every step they took away from the bed of their passionate encounter, Addison had finally made it back to her house to get dressed and ready for work in her usually sexually appealing attire. Making her way downstairs she was happy to see Sam rushing over towards her house nearly trying to jump over her fence in his suit and tie just to come see her, meeting him halfway, she opened up the door only to be swept into an immediate passionate kiss. Nearly having yet another sexual encounter in her living room, she had to literally force him and herself to remain focus on the task at hand, which was to get to work. As much as she was happy to make a step towards being happy she couldn't help but feel the sorrow she felt knowing that when she stepped off the elevator she wouldn't see Dell anymore. Sam was more than happy to finally be able to have a chance with Addison, but deep down she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't looking forward to entering a workplace that had become a dysfunctional family, but none the less a family, to find a member gone. Amelia was the first to notice the pair show up together awkwardly looking more couple like than she had last seen them as they stepped off the elevator and made their way to their offices. Wasting no time on her suspicions, she made her way over to Addison's office knowing Sam wouldn't divulge any personal secrets until he had his share of red wine in his system to get him talking and even then she wasn't' sure she was ready to hear the useless information he found scandalous but was beyond PG to her. Catching the red head off guard with her sudden entrance and immediate closing of the door, Amelia quickly flopped down on the sofa allowing a moment to pass of them both looking strangely at each other before Amelia's face literally widened with the biggest of smiles.

"You slept with Sam!" Amelia declared before Addison quickly jumped up from her chair to check and see if Naomi had made her way up

"Keep your voice down" Addison said trying to quiet her down

"How was it?" Amelia asked

"Amelia? I'm not going to tell you about my sex life" Addison replied

"This from the woman I walked in on having sex with Mark Sloan, I know what your capable of, I'm asking about Mr. Conservative?" Amelia asked

"Sam is hardly conservative" Addison said making her way back to her desk only causing Amelia's questioning fire to fuel "I knew as soon I said it that it wouldn't come out right" she soon added grabbing a seat in her chair

"I always knew it" Amelia laughed "So was it as anticipated?" she asked

"Are you being serious?" Addison asked her

"Yes, Addie, I am" Amelia replied

"I will not disclose information about my personal life" Addison said

"Fine, be a prude" Amelia laughed just as Naomi opened the door to find the two women engaged in laughter over a conversation she clearly interrupted. Things were weird between Addison and Naomi, but it was good to know that Naomi was making an effort to repair them, which is what they always did whenever one was upset with the other, they always repaired the damaged and moved forward

"Am I interrupting anything?" Naomi asked

"No, just my annoying living habits" Amelia smiled "I'm going to go down to the hospital to look over our patient, I'll see you later" she said as she got up to leave

"You don't have to leave on my account" Naomi said to Amelia not wanting to seem like she needed to have Addison all to herself

"No, I'm busy or should get busy" Amelia said before she closed the door behind her

"I feel like I interrupted a moment or something" Naomi said nervously

"You didn't, Nae. What's up?" Addison asked her friend in her cheerful town

"You sound good" Naomi observed in her friends tone

"I'm doing better under the circumstances. I mean Dell wouldn't want us to be sad, he would want us to learn and celebrate him" Addison smiled at the memory of him

"My heart goes out towards Betsy, I couldn't imagine what she's going through" Naomi said

"Pete said that she had an Aunt, any word on how she is?" Addison asked

"I've never met her but she's suppose to be coming into town tomorrow night to get her" Naomi said

"After the service?" Addison asked

"Yes. Listen, before I forget, I wanted to thank you for saving my baby, actually Maya's baby" Naomi babbled "After everything that we've been through, I know I can count on you and you came through in a big way last night" she smiled weakly

"You're my best friend, and regardless of what happens with us, I'll always be there for you" Addison told her

"Same here" Naomi smiled "I want us to get back to us again. I want us to have our afternoon girl talks with chocolates and forget about the drama. I mean you didn't sleep with Sam because you knew what that would do to us, and I don't know why I didn't understand that, but last night I realized that we can't waste time being angry over things" she said leaving Addison in a bit of pickle to tell Naomi about the newest development in the saga that was her personal life

"Yeah, lets get back to us" Addison smiled weakly "I would love that very much" she agreed

It was on constant replay as to why she didn't tell Naomi the truth about Sam and her, each time she played the moment over and over she saw herself growing braver and braver to tell her friend that she had slept with her ex-husband, but the reality of the situation was that she didn't and now Naomi was walking around thinking they were anew again. Making her way inside the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee and her salad that she had leftover, all she wanted to do was escape the office and get a nice bottle of red wine to sip on to evaluate her life with. Mixing her perfect cup of coffee, Addison was quickly joined by Sam, who seemed to be in his usual casual upbeat mood as he too came for a cup of coffee, and dabbled with the thought of asking Addison for some of her salad or to go out and buy a meal for himself. For a moment she didn't want to make eye contact with afraid that she would have to divulge the fact that Naomi still thought of her as her loyal friend, who wouldn't sleep with her ex, but a slight smile came to her face at the sound of him humming songs that they heard on the drive into work this morning. Sam had this relaxation and coolness about him that she envied, he never seemed to over think the moment but just live in it, whether that meant to hum along to a song that he heard early this morning or not to analyze every step he made to the point where it prevented him from living his life.

"This salad looks really good" Sam said making his way over towards the red head

"You want my salad?" Addison asked him turning to look at him

"Oh, I want more than just your salad, but I'll settle for some of your salad" Sam smiled

"We have a problem, you see, I want my salad as well" Addison said as she looked on at the small container that contained her Roman salad that they were both eyeing

"What about you let me have some of your salad, and I'll repay you tonight over dinner" Sam suggested

"Okay, I'll settle for a well cooked meal" Addison said allowing herself to be bribed with a meal

"How is your day going so far?" Sam said as he began to pick at her salad with his fork while she sipped on her coffee

"As well as to be expected. I'm almost going to see the last of Emily Morrison, the patient from hell, after this baby is born that is the last I will see of her" Addison stated as Sam laughed at her excitement

"Amelia told me Naomi came by to see you today, how was that?" Sam asked

"It was good" Addison replied

"Really? See she handled it better than you thought, all we had to do was be honest and she'd come around" Sam smiled as he kissed her on the cheek

"Yeah, she came around to the fact that we didn't sleep together, but that was last night" Addison said before she quickly saw a disappointed look creep onto Sam's face

"So she thinks we're still estranged?" Sam asked

"No, she just thinks we're friends, who haven't slept together" Addison replied

"Which is a lie" Sam quickly replied

"Look I will tell her, I just need time. Everything is happening so fast, and we have the funeral to go to tomorrow, then we have Maya's joy to think about. The last thing we need to be is at odds on something, when we should all be united" Addison reasoned

"I'm glad you worked that out in your head, but this is only a gateway for you not to tell her, which will lead to us having to sneak around and I don't want that, not from us" Sam said

"Sam?" Addison said

"No, its okay. Just do what you feel is right, I'll deal with whatever choice you make" Sam replied before he kissed her on the cheek before he quickly left the kitchen

"You didn't even finish the salad!" Addison declared

Throwing down his keys as he made his way inside the house, Sam flipped the stack of mail that had seemed to accumulate over the past two days, of course he had been home last night but it really didn't count considering all he did was sleep and then his nocturnal activities with Addison. There hadn't seemed to be a minute that didn't pass where he didn't think about her in the day or even night, he would be sitting at his desk doing paperwork and then out of nowhere he's thinking about her, he would be making a cup of coffee and then he'd start wondering if she had her cup all ready, just any little thing caused him to think of her. So much of him wanted to just scream to the world that he had finally found someone that he gave a damn about since Naomi, someone who he at least wanted something with. It drove him crazy tip toeing around Naomi, who had clearly moved on from him and now had two guys in love with her, and now that he had someone he loved, it was all of sudden wrong. Irritated with his lack of progression in his romance department and now the amount of bills he had to pay, Sam made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer just as Amelia came in from sitting out on the beach with her lap top in hand. He didn't think much of her coming in with a huge grin from ear to ear because Amelia was always badgering him about something, it was like having a built in little sister living with him when he thought about it.

"How is Maya doing?" Amelia asked

"Her and the baby are doing good. They're actually coming tomorrow to the funeral, she wants to pay respect to Dell. She damn near fought Addison tooth and nail on letting her go" Sam laughed

"Stubborn just like Naomi" Amelia smiled "Is everything set up for the funeral?" she then asked

"Yeah, I just swung by the funeral home for the final preparations. We're going to have it out by the peir, Dell loved surfing, so having his service there only seemed fitting. How are you doing?" Sam asked

"You mean since he died on my table?" Amelia asked sadly

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Sam quickly replied "I know you did all you could" he added

"I'm doing fine. I've actually heard news that has brightened me up a bit in the face of things" Amelia said

"And what news has brought on that effect?" Sam asked Amelia

"I'm just happy for you my friend" Amelia smiled as she grabbed a seat at the counter

"For what?" Sam asked her

"C'mon, don't make me have to say it" Amelia laughed "About bedding Addie, about finally stopping the brooding and depressed Sam that was forming and finally grabbing the bull by the horns" she said excitedly

"Calm down, its not that serious" Sam laughed

"Sam?" Amelia looked at him not buying his lack of excitement

"Naomi is still very much a factor, Addison hasn't told her about us sleeping together" Sam said as he finished up his beer

"So then you tell her, take the lead and tell Naomi" Amelia said

"Yeah, can't do that" Sam said running that conversation through his head until he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't "Regardless of how frustrating it is that Naomi is controlling my life, Addison is her best friend, and if I in any way damage that, it would severely effect my relationship with Addison" he explained

"You guys think too much here, you care too much about hurting people's feelings" Amelia stated

"Yeah, its called be considerate of other people" Sam replied

"No, its called denying yourself the happiness that you deserve" Amelia declared

"Aren't we the optimist, are we back on drugs again?" Sam laughed

"Future reference, not funny, but yes, I'm optimistic for the people I care about" Amelia said "Just stop letting people or things get in the way of what you want, you'll regret it if you do" she said

"Okay, well I consider your advice, and I appreciate your advice" Sam said as he made his way over towards her to try and pull her into a hug before she quickly got up to dodge his advances

"Sam, no!" Amelia squealed as she ran around the living room with him following behind with open arms

"I appreciate you!" Sam declared as he chased behind her unable to control his laughter

"Stop!" Amelia laughed hysterically as she ran out the house towards the beach

It had been a slow and steady day at the office, but pretty much a typical day at the practice and at the hospital for Addison. Throughout the day she would see the budding relationship between Pete and Violet as their behaviors were showing that they were only days away from tearing each others close off, she was happy for them, they deserved to be happy, now if only she would do the same for herself. She played over and over again in her head whether she should just be upfront about her feelings to Naomi or just conceal her personal life because technically Naomi didn't need to know every detail of her life was all she could think, but deep down she knew that Naomi meant much more to her to just act like she was just her typical friend, they were family in more ways than she could imagine. All this thinking had worn her down to the point where she felt her body tense up with every thought she had on the subject, throwing her keys down on the entry table, Addison quickly took a hot shower and slipped into some comfortable clothing before grabbing a bottle of red wine on her way over to Sam's house. She could quickly spot Amelia and Sam sitting out on the patio talking and laughing about something as she made her way over towards them.

"Addie! Addie and Sam, Sam and Addie….this is a sight to see" Amelia smiled

"Always a pleasure to have you here" Sam said sarcastically

"Oh, you love me. I'll leave you two to do whatever you do, I have a date" Amelia said getting up from her seat

"With anyone we know?" Addison asked

"No, no one you know" Amelia smiled "Goodnight" she said leaving the two to themselves

"Are you mad?" Addison asked placing the bottle of wine down in front of Sam as some sort of peace offering

"No, I'm not mad" Sam replied

"Really? So we're good" Addison replied

"Yeah, we're good" Sam said taking the bottle of wine into the house as Addison followed behind him waiting for the interjection to come about how he really felt about the matter at hand

"Sam? Its okay, you can tell me how you really feel" Addison said as he put the wine on his wine rack

"You want to know how I feel?" Sam asked turned to ask her

"Yes, I do" Addison replied before he quickly pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to make her knees go weak.

Hours later, after many sexual explosions in the kitchen, Addison found her self gasping for air as Sam scurried around the kitchen gathering all the necessary condiments they'd need for their dinner he had prepared for them to eat on the floor. Laughing at the sight of Sam in his boxers running around the kitchen like a crazy person, Addison couldn't contain her joy that she had felt from just being with him, it was like being with her best friend with him. Wrapping the blanket around her naked body, Addison quickly grabbed the fork that Sam had handed her before she began to pick away at her meal.

"I forget how good you are at cooking, that's always a bonus with you" Addison smiled as she ate

"My cooking?" Sam looked at her knowing that wasn't what she enjoyed most about him

"That and your obvious bedroom skills" Addison laughed

"Thank you, I aim to please" Sam laughed

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings today…" Addison said before he cut her off

"I know what she means to you, I know what Naomi means to you because once upon a time she meant the same to me" Sam said "You love her, and I'm not going to force the issue anymore" he told her

"You won't?" Addison asked

"All I want is you, I just want you. So if I have to wait until you feel comfortable enough to tell her, then I'll wait because your worth that" Sam said

"I am?" Addison asked in disbelief that someone felt that way about her

"Yeah, I strongly believe that" Sam said leaning over to kiss her on the forehead "And I hate the person, whoever made you believe that you weren't" he whispered to her

"I really like your cooking" Addison cried making him laugh at how girly she could be at times before he leaned into give her two quick kisses as they finished up the rest of their meals

Looking out onto the ocean, they all stood watching the raft that carried their beloved friend and family member sail away into the sunset, gripping on tight to each other to survive the moments of sadness that crept upon them. It was moment like this that made them realize the important things in life, and that it shouldn't take a death to make you realize all that is right, won't necessarily make you happy. Each took turns tending to Betsy as the realization of the only father she's ever known had sailed away along with his ashes, but to their surprise she had managed it better than they had anticipated. After the funeral, everyone had gathered back at Sam's house for food and drinks, which brought about some teary moments of Dell. Catching her by her lonesome, Addison quickly made her way over to Naomi as if she were trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do.

"Nae, can we talk?" Addison asked her friend

"Yeah, sure" Naomi replied

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I just want to tell you this because I want to be honest with you" Addison babbled

"About what? Sam?" Naomi asked

"Yes" Addison replied letting a moment of silence come between them before she spoke again "We recently….we slept together. Sam and I are together now" she said stated nervously as her friend stood motionless as to what she just heard


	2. Just the Two of Us

Chapter Two- Awkward Togetherness

She quickly awoke from her slumber to flick on the light switch on the lamp that was next to her bed. Preparing herself for the most gruesome of sights, Addison was more than prepared to fight for her life if need be, but only awoke to find that nothing was there like she suspected. Normally her safety would be the last thing she would worry about in the late hours of the night, seeing as the crime rate in her neighborhood was pretty much nonexistent, but she figured after her revelation to Naomi last week about Sam and her, would inspire Naomi to kill not only her but Sam as well. Holding on tight to Miloh, as even he himself was resting peacefully in his slumber before his crazed owner woke him. Her cell phone began to vibrate pulling her from her thoughts of weeks past events to see that he too was awake over at his residence.

"Sam? Are you still alive?" Addison asked answering the phone cautiously just in case she had to sprint over to his place if need be to save him

"Addison, your crazy" Sam replied still half asleep as he walked through the darkness of his room

"How am I crazy? I'm simply cautious" Addison replied "Besides, why are you up? if I'm the supposed crazy one?" she asked him

"I saw your light flick on as I was just falling asleep after your supposed idea of watching your room to make sure your not attacked plan" Sam said hitting his foot on a corner "Dammit Addison" he said in pain as he hopped on one foot

"Like your not scared either of what Naomi will do?" Addison reasoned

"I'm really not because here's a thing you forget at times, I control my own life and so do you" Sam said sitting down on the edge of his bed to nurse his wound

"Sam, you should have seen her face though. She looked like she was trying to be happy and supportive, but ultimately looked like her world crashed in or something" Addison whined

"But it didn't, her world didn't end" Sam declared

"Not that she showed to either you or me. Nae, is an internal hurter unlike us where we show our dismay" Addison said

"I think Nae will survive, plus she has Fife to help those cold nights" Sam said as got up to pull back the covers

"Then explain to me why we haven't seen her all this week?" Addison asked

"Because she's been with William at his treatments" Sam replied instantly

"Lies Sam, there all lies! she's trying to avoid us, avoid seeing us together" Addison replied

"Its official, my girlfriend is a lunatic" Sam said pulling back the covers before he got in bed

"Okay when you have a Godfather moment with a horse head in your bed, don't come to me" Addison replied as she leaned over to look over at his bedroom

"Goodnight Addison" Sam told her

"Do you want to have sex?" Addison quickly asked him causing him to quickly flick on his lights

"Really?" Sam asked happily

"Oh, but…wait. I'm too crazy for you" Addison said before she began to laugh "Goodnight Sam" she said laughing hysterically

"That's not fair!" Sam protested before she hung up the phone still laughing at him and his sudden horny side that he got at the mention of sex

It was always a mind trip to see his daughter that he once nursed and stayed up with all night, was now doing the same with her own child. Looking at Dink and Maya together made him think of all the moments Naomi and him had as new parents looking on at their child with such awe in the fact that they created something so beautiful and heavenly, he had grown to miss those days of being needed. Knocking on the door, tearing the doting parents away from the sleeping baby boy, Sam was quickly greeted by Dink, who felt he had to be as mannerable as possible to prove that he was worthy of Maya, who just smiled at her father for his frequent visits he made to see his grandson.

"Hey, Dad" Maya smiled as he quickly pulled her into a hug

"How are you baby girl?" Sam asked as he made a quick bee line over to Justin

"Do you really care? or is that you being polite, but ultimately you want to see Justin" Maya laughed

"I'm offended that you would think such a thing" Sam replied "But yes, I did come by to see Justin, I can't help it, he's just so beautiful" he laughed

"I know, we find it hard to believe we created him at times" Dink said

"Lets hope this is the only thing your creating, and then when you feel creative you create years down the road" Sam suggested to the two of them

"Daddy?" Maya said finding it awkward that Sam was talking about their sex life

"I'm just stating" Sam said

"Yeah, well Justin is a handful so you don't have to worry, but that is our decision" Maya replied

"We'll see how much of your decision it'll be if your mom finds out your pregnant again" Sam said "Speaking of your mother, how is she?" he asked

"Oh, you mean since after the funeral. She's been very busy lately" Maya replied

"Busy as in trying to avoid something or genuine busy?" Sam asked

"Genuine busy, I think" Maya replied "Why what's up?" she asked

"Uh, well there is no sense in not telling you. Aunt Addison and I are a couple" Sam told her

"Nice" Dink said trying to give the man bump but only got a weird look from Sam showing that they weren't that close to even talk about the guy things yet

"That's what Mom is upset about, everyone knew that" Maya said

"What? wait, what? who knew?" Sam asked his daughter trying to understand how she knew

"Dad, I see the way you look at Addison. Then I know how much Aunt Addison cares about you. I think its cool that you two are together, I love Aunt Addison" Maya replied

"Thank you, that's very mature of you" Sam said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead "Now you said your mom was upset? just how upset?" he asked

"I mean I don't know if she's really upset but I'm sure it would upset her if her ex was dating her best friend" Maya concluded "But then again I would rather you date someone I know" she then said

"Well as long as your mom hasn't caused any dramatic scenes of any sort or made your life a living hell, I think I'm good" Sam said "You should come over for dinner, I want Justin to see his nursery I have all set up for him" he suggested

"Yeah, will do. How about tomorrow night?" Maya asked

"Sounds good" Sam said as he programmed the event in his blackberry

"I can't wait to see Aunt Addison" Maya grinned

"And on that note I will see you tomorrow my child" Sam said giving her another kiss on the forehead before he made his way out the room "Dink, take care of her or else you'll be six feet deep" he said as he left the room

"I really feel like we've made progress" Dink said happily to his wife

Sitting nervously, Addison sat in the lobby waiting for Naomi to pass through, after the whole day had passed of not seeing Naomi when she made her usual rounds of coming upstairs to get the scoop on things. Playing with her hair, she began to feel like a school girl, nervous to see the principal after being sent by the teacher as she sat in the chair. After what felt like ten minutes slip by, Addison's attempt had caused her to become reluctant of running into her friend as she rose from her seat only to quickly see the elevator doors open and Naomi stepping off. A part of her wanted to run up to Naomi, but she knew she had to play it cool like things were fine on her end, and it was just her, but she knew that Naomi knew her too well to fall for that fake façade. Catching her off guard, Naomi was startled to see the red head in front of her.

"Addison, you scared me" Naomi laughed nervously

"Sorry, I was just…I saw you as I was getting ready to leave and I though, hey, why don't you wait for Nae, so you can…talk or walk out together, whichever you choose" Addison said nervously

"So you waited for me? that was nice of you" Naomi smiled

"Yeah, I waited for you" Addison said finding the irony in that statement in her head once she thought about and then realized that Naomi did as well

"How are things?" Naomi asked "I've been so busy with stuff that I haven't got a chance to talk with you" she asked

"Stuff? what kind of stuff?" Addison asked hoping that would lead to a good conversation before they get to the topic that plagued them

"Oh, just….practice stuff. Its not really important" Naomi said

"Nae, what are we doing here?" Addison asked "We sound like school girls, who are trying to flirt for the first time, and are desperately looking for one attribute that will start a lengthy conversation" she described

"You've thought of that analogy for quite some time" Naomi noticed the detailed description of her analogy

"I've been waiting…" Addison replied

"Yeah" Naomi said awkwardly

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Addison asked

"I really thought we did" Naomi said

"No, I kind of told you about it and you said something to convey your okay but your facial expressions contradicted that….hence, leading us here to this awkwardness" Addison said

"This isn't awkward. I'm enjoying…" Naomi said before Addison cut her off

"Nae!" Addison replied

"Look, what am I suppose to say? Your going out with Sam, my Sam" Naomi said

"But he isn't yours anymore, less in case your still in love with him?" Addison asked

"No, I'm not in love with Sam, but I still care for him" Naomi said "Look he's my ex and you're my best friend" she said

"I know, which is why I wanted to talk to you" Addison said

"Talk about what? you've pretty much started a full fledged relationship" Naomi said

"I want to know if we're okay, I want to know if we can still be us again?" Addison asked

"That's going to be hard, its really going to be hard Addison" Naomi replied before she left the red head to think as she left the lobby on her way to her car

Gripping on tight to her pillow, Addison couldn't help but let the tear drops fall from her face as every time she closed her eyes all she saw were memories of Naomi and her haunting her in her sleep. Coming home after the awkward conversation between Naomi, Addison quickly put on her favorite overly baggy clothes and hid under the covers of her bed, only wanting the comforts of her comforter. The past few days she had made a conscience effort to be aware of all things suspicious but found it all meaningless as the fight she thought Naomi had in her, was nowhere to be found because she drained it all out of her. Coming into the darkened room, Sam could spot her laying in bed looking as if the world defeated her yet again at the face of everything. Joining her in bed, Sam slipped in behind her, placing his arms around her and his face in the crook of her neck.

"I was worried about you" Sam whispered

"There's nothing to worry about. Everything is perfect" Addison cried

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?" Sam asked her as she lay over on her back so that he could see the tears streaming down her face

"I hurt her. The very thing I didn't want to do, and I did it" Addison said

"I know you didn't want to" Sam said

"What if she never forgives me?" Addison asked

"She'll forgive you because you two need each other" Sam told her

"This is different Sam, I really feel like this is different" Addison smiled weakly "One time in college, Naomi and I were the top of our analytical medicine class, I mean we were neck and neck in everything. Well at the end of the semester, whoever had the highest grade at the end got a recommendation from Dr. Breckmen for future applications, which in that case only ensure you would get any job you applied for. It all came down to one test, I was behind Nae by five tenths, and this one test would either make or break one of us. On the test Nae scored higher than me by five percentage points, and I was more than happy to declare Nae the smartest because she basically was. When it came time to grades and getting our recommendation, I ended up getting the recommendation because Dr. Breckmen appreciated my drive and want for better, that was the reasoning behind me getting the letter, it was all because this façade of drive and want for better, when really it was because I wanted to be better than Nae because I was Addison Montgomery. So I can't help but sit here and think, does she think that I feel entitled to everything that she has because I'm Addison Montgomery" she cried

"Don't be silly, Nae, would never think that of you. Addison, you're a terrific doctor" Sam told her

"I know that, but I just wonder if she's thinking that I once again feel entitled to you because I want you and had the drive to be with you" Addison replied

"I can't speak for Naomi, but I know that she loves you and I know that this may catch her off guard, but I know she would want you to be happy" Sam said

"What if this thing with us turns out to be nothing? what if we hurt her all for it to be a fling between us? what if all we are to each other is just great sex?" Addison asked

"I doubt that because my heart is telling me this is more than a fling or thing or anything ending in I-n-g" Sam said

"And you can say that positively?" Addison asked

"The heart doesn't lie, I should know, I work with them on a daily basis" Sam joked making her laugh at the cornieness of his joke

"That was pretty bad" Addison laughed

"Yeah, I know" Sam agreed

"So we have great sex?" Sam asked

"I should know, I work with uteresuses on a daily basis" Addison laughed hysterically knowing that it was bad from the moment it left her mouth

"Oh, that was painfully" Sam laughed "I don't even think it make sense" he laughed to himself

"Yeah, it was" Addison laughed before Sam leaned down to kiss her "Joking is not our specialty" she grinned

As suspected, Addison had gone goo goo over Justin as she couldn't help but smile at the baby. Maya found it hilarious to see her Aunt, who was always cool and carefree be so corny over a baby, but then again babies always had that effect on people when she thought about it. The young woman had made it a habit to go back and forth to check on Dink and her father, making sure that her dad hadn't stuffed her husband in the fridge or something while she talked with Addison on the patio. She had always found her dad's beach house amazing whenever she came out because the scenery he had a backyard was just amazing that words couldn't even describe it even if she tried to do so.

"You made one gorgeous kid" Addison smiled at Maya

"Thank you Aunt Addie" Maya smiled "I guess I should thank you for a lot of things" she smiled

"Like what?" Addison asked

"For saving me and Justin, I wouldn't be able to walk if it weren't for you and Amelia, then Justin wouldn't…" Maya said becoming teary eyed at the possibility of losing her child

"I wouldn't have let that happen, not to you" Addison told her

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything" Maya said

"You don't need to" Addison said

"You do that a lot, I've noticed that these past couple of days" Maya said as she got comfortable in her chair

"I do what?" Addison asked

"You always think what you do is nothing, like putting other first is something your suppose to do" Maya stated

"Oh, I do" Addison replied

"You deserve to be happy Aunt Addison" Maya said

"So I take it you know about your dad and I" Addison said

"Whether you two were together or not, I want you to be happy, and I want my mom to be happy. I love you both, and I think you two are acting like kids more than I am these days" Maya said

"That's a funny thing about adults, we act like kids sometimes because feelings are still there regardless of our maturity level" Addison replied

"I suppose" Maya laughed "My dad is a good catch, so I hope you appreciate him, not that I don't suspect you don't, I just have to be the pain in the but daughter, but your good in my book" she laughed

"Yeah, your dad is quite the catch" Addison smiled at the young girl following her gaze over to Sam trying to Dink how to cook in the kitchen "Maya, I would get too comfortable" she told the girl

"Why?" Maya asked before a loud crash of pots and pans rang all the way out to the patio causing the two girls to jump up in caution

"Because your dad cut your husband" Addison told the young girl before Sam and Dink rushed to the door to assure the two

"Its okay, I'm fine" Dink told them

"Yeah, just a bit of blood" Sam declared

"Blood?" Dink said beginning to panic

"Oh, crap. Dink faints at the sight of blood" Maya said rushing over to her husband with Addison close behind

"Sam, grab a sewing kit. Don't worry we're surgeons, we can stitch you up in no time" Addison told him

There had always been a point in the day where after all the craziness that came with running a private practice, Addison was able to catch her breath for a mere second and evaluate her next step in whatever phase of life whether it be professional or personal. So much of Naomi had crossed her mind to the point where she felt she was going to drive herself insane with all the wondering she did on the subject to the point where she realized that it was completely out of her hands. Maya's words helped her understand that Sam was indeed a good catch, and was a good guy, but most importantly he was a good guy for her. There had been numerous times where Addison prayed that she find all the same qualities she liked or moreso loved about Sam, in someone other than her best friends ex-husband but the fact remain that he was an original and couldn't be replaced. Making a spontaneous movement, Addison found herself picking up the phone calling down to Naomi's office only to get her answering machine which was no surprise to her because either she was helping a patient or just avoiding her call, it was no surprise to her.

"Hey, Nae" Addison said sadly "I was just sitting here, doing nothing, but thinking about everything, and I just felt compelled to call. I know your probably busy or maybe avoiding me, which is fine because I know I've put you in a tough spot. So I just want to officially tell you that I will give you your time to think things through, no pressure, no me waiting for you in the lobby hoping things overnight had changed, its just going to be me giving you your time to think and process. I wish I knew how we got here but I know you weren't a lone ranger in this mess, but just know that I love you, I always will, you know that, and I think that you will always love me to, which is why I'm doing something I don't do a lot, I'm going to have faith that things will get better between us, things will go back to us. So I know I've left you a pretty lengthy message and I'll leave you be, but I'm always here….I'm not going anywhere. Bye" she said before she hung up the phone then took a brief moment to think before she went back into the hecticness of the practice

It was late into the evening, when she found herself tossing and turning in bed hoping she would catch at least a little bit of sleep before she would have to go into work yet again as her normal routine. Frustrated with every attempt that got her nothing but restlessness, Addison rolled over onto her back staring up at the ceiling try to think of any possible way she could get some sleep before she realized that MIloh was no longer in bed with her. Sitting up in the bed, she began to scan the room for some trace that MIloh was at least in her room before she could immediately hear noise coming from downstairs that trailed up her stairway. Grabbing onto the nearest object, she gripped on tight thinking of a possible way of escape that ultimately in her mind ended badly as she lived in a two story house. Closing her eyes shut in hopes that she was asleep but this was a bad nightmare that she had seen on television, the more the had hoped that it was a nightmare the footsteps came closer and closer until the door flung open.

"Don't kill me, please!" Addison yelled out her final plea

"Addison, what?….you really have lost it" Sam laughed as he bent over in laughter

"Sam?" Addison said realizing it was just him and not some serial killer as she threw a pillow at him

"I missed you, so I thought I would just come over to see you" Sam explained himself as he picked up the thrown pillow

"This late?" Addison asked

"Hey, I missed you, that's all I've got" Sam reasoned

"Really?" Addison asked waiting for him to slip up as to the real reason he was over here as he made his way over to the bed

"Yeah, nothing but me missing you" Sam said pulling her head forward into a kiss "I missed you so much" he said breaking the kiss as he pulled his sweater jacket off revealing his toned chest

"So you just came from your house without a shirt on all because you missed me" Addison laughed

"I had a thought and literally ran with it" Sam laughed as he slipped out of his sweat pants down to his boxers

"Wait…who said you could stay?" Addison asked "Sam, we have work in less that five hours, now is not…" she said as he crawled towards her pulling her into a kiss

"Yeah, yeah" Sam said pulling her on top of him as she could help but laugh at him


	3. When We

Chapter Three- When We're Needed

It had become a round of musical chairs between the two houses with the two of them, on some nights they would stay mostly at her house then they would be at his house. With Amelia living with Sam for what seemed like for the for seeable future, Sam valued his time with Addison at her house even more with a houseguest in tow. Coming down the staircase in the middle of the night for a dire water craving, Addison was dressed in nothing but one of Sam's dress shirt as she made her way to the kitchen. It always amazed her that they liked pretty much the same foods, so it was like she hadn't really left her house and just managed to find a duplicate one at his. Rummaging through the fridge she suddenly had the urge to make herself a quick ham sandwich while she was at it just as she heard the patio door slam shut. Jumping up in surprise, the red head was caught off guard by Amelia, who looked like she had more than a rough day down at the hospital. Slamming her stuff down on the sofa, Amelia hadn't become aware of Addison, which gave her enough time to hide behind the objects that would block her barely covered body.

"Hey, hey Amelia…you okay?" Addison asked her

"Yeah, I'm…." Amelia said just as she turned to see Addison dressed in Sam's dress shirt "Apparently I'm not feeling half as good as you were feeling hours ago with Sam" she shrugged

"I felt really good, but the question is not about me, it was about you" Addison laughed

"Well my day was pretty much crap, like every other day of my life" Amelia replied

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad" Addison replied

"It pretty much was, ever since Dell, I feel like I've had bad luck on the table. I've been trying to build up my resume because I have this whole meeting with the hospital board, and so far my patients have consisted of heartburn and hemroids" Amelia said

"Yeah, yeah…Charlotte told me all about that. I think you'll be good" Addison replied

"Think, I need for it to be a sure thing or else I'll be forced to call wonder boy" Amelia said

"To be honest, I don't know why you didn't…." Addison told her before Amelia's face began to contort off the mere fact that she was about to defend Derek "Look I know you hate this, but Derek can get you a job…you would have had a job just from his recommendation" she reasoned

"But for a price, with Derek there is always a price" Amelia said

"Because Derek is Derek" Addison told her

"I just need a recommendation from a well respected…..wait a minute…"Amelia said just as a thought came to her head

"Amelia, don't even think about it" Addison replied

"Why not?" Amelia asked

"Because we're related, though I'm not married to your brother, but I would show favoritism towards you because we're close" Addison said

"Well what about Sam?" Amelia asked "Look I just need this job. I need to get out of the spotlight of Derek Sheperd, I all ready have the last name, I don't need the first name to haunt me as well" she said

"Okay, here's what I will do for you. I will place you on service at the hospital under a guest for the practice, then all the credit will go to you just in time for the interview process" Addison proposed

"And then will I get two letters of recommendation from you?" Amelia asked

"Can't promise, just let your work show for itself, and you won't need our help" Addison replied

"Okay, sounds good. I will come by tomorrow and check my newly made service charts" Amelia smiled "Now I will let you get back to whatever it is you two are doing" she said as she made her way upstairs only to meet Sam halfway up the staircase on her way to the guest room "Wow, you two are just enjoying each other fully" she laughed as she kept walking upstairs to her room

"What took so long?" Sam asked as he rushed over towards Addison in the kitchen

"I was talking with Amelia" Addison replied

"That's what kept you away from me?" Sam asked her posing as if he were someone important in a joking manner

"Oh, well I was making you a delicious sandwich because of the hot and steamy sex we're having is sure to leave you starved" Addison said seductively

"I think what will leave me starved has nothing to do with food" Sam said pulling out his sexiness before he quickly pulled her into a hot and passionate kiss as he tried to pull her down onto the floor

"Wait…what about the sandwich?" Addison asked as she broke the kiss phasing out of her seduced like trance he had her under

"Bring it with us" Sam replied

"Really? Okay, well…never done it with ham and cheese" Addison laughed

"First time for everything" Sam said as they fell to the floor and immediate laughter came from the red head as they fumbled around the kitchen floor

After last nights bout of adventurous sex both Addison and Sam felt bruised and battered as they both couldn't help but nurse their backs on the elevator ride up to the practice, they were well in the fresh stage of their relationship but both felt the pressure of keeping the attraction alive between the two of them in fear that their love that they thought had would fizzle. On occasion they would glance over at each other trying to pretend like they were okay when really they both wanted a heating pad knowing that tonight would be another adventure. Once the elevator doors open they could hear Amelia bickering with the receptionist, walking immediately over to his house guest, Sam stepped into the appeared argument between the two women.

"What's going on?" Sam asked sternly

"Great, you're here. I'm trying to get my service schedule and she's telling me that I don't have any services today" Amelia relayed the news to Sam just as Addison stepped over to where they all were

"Can I see the charts?" Sam asked as he extended his hand out to receive the charts

"I think this one is my fault, I forgot to put you on the service schedule. She was suppose to work with you and I" Addison said

"You forgot?" Amelia asked

"Well it was last night Amelia. Look, don't freak out…this is fixable" Addison told her

"Yeah, I mean I have a few consultations but I might have a surgery you can scrub in on" Sam said

"And you, Addison?" Amelia asked

"If I have something, I will let you know…because it seems like I have one delivery and the mother is healthy as can be, but I will keep you on call" Addison said looking over her service schedule

"Fine, I will meet you down there then Sam" Amelia said grabbing her bag and making her way over to the elevator

"What's with her?" Violet asked as she walked up to them

"She's just nervous about meeting her fate with the board of directors" Addison told her as Violet looked on as if she were examining them by their awkward body language

"Sam, is there something wrong with you leg?" Violet asked as all attention had turned to his leg that he was nursing secretly so that Addison wouldn't see

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine. I just have been working out too hard" Sam said trying to play it off

"Are you sure it was from working out?" Addison asked becoming concerned that their nocturnal activities were starting to catch up to him

"No, no…I'm good, in fact I think a little run could do me good" Sam said as he tried to stretch out

"A run? on a leg that appears to be hurt?" Violet asked

"Yeah, in high school I use to get this a lot, so this is nothing…nothing" Sam laughed trying to convince them "Are you okay? I mean I didn't want to say anything but you've been reaching a little…reaching a little towards your back it seems" he asked the red head who became fidgety with all his attention turned towards her

"Oh, no….I'm good. I'm real good. My car seats are actually becoming uncomfortable, I've been thinking about trading in my car. Remember I told you about my car not doing it for me anymore" Addison babbled

"Your car? You had your car custom made to your like" Violet laughed

"Well my tastes change, and I think my car should change as well" Addison replied just as the air conditioning came on causing Addison to flinch in pain with the cold temperature that appeared to affect her back "I really should get back to work, I have a lot to do" she said as she quickly fled to her office

"I'm gonna go as well" Sam smiled before he turned to walk towards his office not knowing that he was limping away as opposed to walking

"Sam!" Violet called out to her friend before he turned to look at her "Your limping" she told him

"I'm getting ready to take that run, a quick run will cure this" Sam laughed

Flipping through the piles and piles of charts she had to get through just to even think of leaving the hospital, Addison walked the halls of hospital onto her next patient getting a little bit of a refresher on the patient before she made her way to her room. Standing off at the nurses station, she quickly finished up previous charts before a sharp pain came rushing through her spine. Doing her best to massage it out, Addison knew that she wasn't exactly as flexible as she use to be. Just as she got in a heavy mode of massaging she was quickly approached by Dr. Yelston, who was one of the board directors.

"Addison Montgomery" Dr. Yelston said proudly

"Henry Yelston, to what do I owe this visit" Addison smiled happily as she leaned in to hug him

"We had to read some new applicant files before the big day" Henry told her

"Oh, I don't envy your job Henry" Addison laughed

"How are the parents doing?" Henry asked

"They're doing well. They're probably at some society event as we know it" Addison said

"Good to hear, your father plays a mean game of tennis. Have you see Samuel around here?" Henry asked

"I saw him awhile ago, he's doing consultations. Why? is there anything you need to have taken care of, I have a few moments before my next patient" Addison said

"I just wanted to discuss a few concerns that the board had about an applicant" Henry said

"Well if its anyone associated with our practice, please feel free to ask away?" Addison asked

"Maybe you could help me because of your connection to the person" Henry hinted around the person

"And with those clues you lead me directly to Amy Sheperd" Addison laughed "What causes concern?" she asked

"Well, if it were based off of the name alone then we would shrug this off, but past incident cause concern towards her morals" Henry replied

"Past? Henry, everyone has a past" Addison said

"Not like hers, Addison" Henry said

"What could be so bad that you could be concerned?" Addison asked

"Look, I've said too much, but she will be under heavy watch, and hopefully she can approach the board and get them to understand why she should be hired, but hopefully before tomorrow evening" Henry said "Tell Sam I'll catch up with him sooner or later" he smiled

"What does she need them to understand?" Addison quickly asked

"Two years ago, ask her about two years ago" Henry said before he walked away leaving Addison more confused by his cryptic message

Limping his way up toward the door, Sam was finally glad to be home so that he could put a heating pad on his leg and take a few Aleve's before heading over to Addison's place. Flipping through his mail, Sam quickly glanced over to the sofa to see a scrap book laying there. Walking over to grab it, figuring that it belonged to Maya because she had gone on this whole kick off saving everything Justin even touched and keeping it so that one day he could look back on his childhood. Opening the book he had seen nothing but newspaper clippings that indicated that it wasn't Maya's scrapbook, but that of an event that had garnered much attention within the realm of all doctors. Just as he became more intrigued by each page that he flipped through, Amelia quickly stormed in surprised to see Sam holding the scrapbook.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked defensively as she walked over to tear the book out of his hands "Did you go through my stuff?" she asked angrily

"So this is yours. Amelia, what the hell are you doing with a scrap book of Belvue Body Snatchers, you know what happened up there, don't you?" Sam asked extremely concerned by this discovery

"This isn't yours!" Amelia replied

"This is my house!' Sam replied angrily "Now why the hell is it in here? better yet, why are you saving it like its some memorable occasion?" he asked

"If anyone should be mad, it should be me. I thought my so called friends were going to help me…no service, I got no services today!" Amelia yelled

"If you want services, you work for them…you put in the hours, and gain trust from the patients then you get services that matter" Sam replied "Now you have all but five seconds to tell me why the hell this is here in my house or your going to pack your crap up and get the hell out of my house" he said angrily just as Addison came rushing in to the house to get in between the heated argument before it escalated

"What's going on?" Addison asked

"I found this, and Amelia says its hers" Sam said ripping it away from her arms to show Addison

"Oh, my God" Addison said looking through the book finally realizing what Henry had told her "Two years ago" she said to herself as she read the dates of these articles

"This is none of your business" Amelia said grabbing the scrapbook once again

"Yeah, I think it is our business, especially when we're the ones that are suppose to stick our necks out for you to get a job at the hospital. What happened two years ago? and don't brush it off because the Henry Yelston and the board all ready know about it and he's all ready approached me about concerns" Addison asked her sternly

"What's to say, you've all ready made your mind up about me. You've all ready been convinced" Amelia replied defeatedly

"No, we haven't…but you have to be up front with us" Addison told her

"I'll get all my stuff out, and I'll be gone in ten minutes" Amelia said holding back tears that were forming making a step towards the staircase before Sam stepped in front of her

"Let's talk about this before we make any hasty decisions. You can trust us" Sam told her

"Us, Addison and Sam" Amelia laughed in disbelief "Its just the two of you against the world, huh? screw others, who aren't in your little world. I mean forget the fact that I encourage you to go after her, I encourage you to fight for him" she said to them "I was there for you guys, I'm always there for other people, but when I needed family the most…I didn't get it. I didn't get it then, and I sure as hell don't need it now" she said angrily as she stormed off upstairs

"What do we do?" Sam turned to ask Addison

"Find out what the hell happened in Bellvue, and Amelia had anything to do with it…then we do damage control" Addison replied

"For who? For her or for the practice?" Sam asked

Looking through tons and tons of website articles that talked about the infamous Bellvue Body Snatchers, Sam just couldn't fathom the fact that Amelia would be a part of something like this in a million years. The gruesome stories of the victim's family seemed more heartwrenching with each testimony he read on line on the incident that it did appear that Amelia was right, they had made up their mind about her. Rubbing on his leg, Sam had almost forgot that his leg had felt more tender than usual but not because of any sexual activity but due to the fact that he had given it no attention to get healed what so ever. Turning his chair away from the desk, he welcomed a much needed distraction as he motioned to get up before Violet happily came walking in with the hugest of smiles wiped across her face. Looking on at his friend, the two looked at each other, Violet looking at him as if he were suppose to figure out her happieness.

"Okay, I'm lost" Sam said finally realizing he wasn't some sort of mind reader

"Lucas put full sentences together this morning" Violet said leaping in happiness

"Oh, really. That's great" Sam smiled

"I know, it was like I was in a rush to get to work, and I realize that I'm having a full on…well baby conversation with Lucas" Violet laughed "It was so amazing" she smiled as if she were on cloud nine

"So Pete and you are enjoying this co-parenting?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I think we are. I mean I can't imagine my world without Lucas, and I'm starting to realize I can't see my world without Pete either" Violet said

"I'm happy for you" Sam replied

"And I for you" Violet said "I know you think you have to hide your happiness that you have with Addison because of Naomi, but you don't" she said

"Its just…I don't want to rub it in, I guess" Sam shrugged

"Well your not. Everyone should be allowed to live in the moment of their happiness, even if that means embracing you got a sex injury, then so be it" Violet said

"What? I don't have a sex injury" Sam laughed off

"Oh, really…we could always get Charlotte and she'll break it down for me" Violet said motioning to get up before Sam tried to jump up out of his chair but fell back in pain from the pressure he put on his leg

"Fine, I have a sex injury" Sam revealed as Violet laughed hysterically "Aw! and I can't shake this damn cramp in my leg" he groaned

"This is perfectly normal…I mean you and Addison are in the freshness of the relationship, so its perfectly normal to get a sex injury" Violet replied

"Yeah, I know. I just want to keep it fresh, if you know what I mean between us" Sam said

"So what? you tried a move you never tried before on her?" Violet asked jokingly

"Maybe, look when I'm with her I want to bring my A game, I want it to mean something. So by me doing something I've never done before to Naomi, she can say that this is something we have" Sam reasoned

"That's just a load of crap" Violet said before she laughed hysterically

"Okay, you can leave now" Sam quickly replied realizing she didn't even remotely understand his logic of where he was coming from

"Look, look…" Violet said trying to collect her thoughts and calm down from the laughter "You don't need special sex moves to prove that there is something special between the two of you. If you love her like you say you do then that's the special connection between the two of you, sex fades, but the love grows, spend time working and perfecting that" Violet said

"That, my friend, is good advice" Sam smiled just as a knock came to his door. Getting up to answer the door, Sam was happy to see Henry standing on the otherside ", finally caught me" he greeted

"I think I will leave you two alone" Violet said getting up from her seat "I'll talk to you later Sam" she said before leaving the two men

"Glad I finally got ahold of you Samuel" Henry said

"So am I. Whatever you have against Amelia, let it go" Sam told him

"Excuse me?" Henry asked

"She's an amazing doctor, and she's talented. I've seen her talent. I don't know what happened in Bellvue, but in my gut I believe that Amelia is good person and is a terrific doctor" Sam said

"So regardless of her actions, you still want her to be a representation of your practice at our hospital?" Henry asked

"Yes" Sam said sternly

"Glad we had this talk Samuel, glad we had this talk" Henry said turning to leave before Sam spoke up yet again

"People make mistakes, we all do, but its what we learn from our mistakes that make us the people we become. Don't you have skeletons in your closet you wish would never come out?" Sam asked him sympathtically

"Why are you doing this Sam? Why are you risking your reputation for this girl, I mean granted she is a Sheperd, but that makes it worse?" Henry said

"Because I know the person she's become" Sam answered

"You do know what we need from you, right?" Henry asked as Sam walked back over to his desk to grab a sheet of paper

"I've all ready written it. Here's the letter of recommendation" Sam said handing him the piece of paper

"So you don't want to know anything?" Henry asked

"Not if its from her mouth, I don't need to hear it then" Sam replied positively

"Okay. I'll be seeing you around" Henry said before he left the office

Closing the door behind him, Sam limped his way over to Addison's house carrying their regular red wine in his hand. His leg had come to ache more and more as the day progressed, but he had become very thankful that they were neighbors so that he wouldn't have to walk that far. Inside the house it was dimly lit, which meant that she had been there for quite some time, and was setting the mood for her relaxation time she had promised to do every day after work. Making his way inside, he could hear quickly shuffling in the kitchen to where it surprised him. Moving as quickly as he could, he found the red head leaning up against the kitchen counter as if she were hiding something from him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"I was just organizing the fridge" Addison quickly replied

"Really?" Sam asked her suspiciously

"Yes, it was a mess and I kind of like things to be organized" Addison replied

"Okay. Well I brought over the usual" Sam said moving slowly to put the red wine on the counter closest to him

"Your legs still hurt?" Addison asked

"No, I'm just walking like this…I'm trying to let my kneecap get a break from all this muscle I have" Sam replied

"Muscle, well you are muscular" Addison agreed but still didn't buy his reasoning

"What's that behind your back? Is that ice?" Sam asked noticing water droplets fall from behind her

"I was just cleaning the countertops and I heard you come in so I was startled" Addison replied

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yes…I'm.." Addison said before the bag of ice fell to the floor that busted open releasing all the ice cubes

"I knew it!" Sam said jumping up glad that he caught her before he himself revealed the ache in his leg as he limped around trying to ease the shooting pain in his leg

"Caught ya!" Addison said happily glad that his secret had been revealed as well

"What is wrong with us?" Sam stated "I mean its clear we're both injured from all the sex we've been having lately" he said

"Usually that's something to brag about, but we hid it from each other" Addison said "Why is that?" she asked him innocently

"Because we want that attraction still, at least I do. I want you to still be attracted to me, and not the fantasy of not having me" Sam said

"That's crazy, I'm attracted to you. I was trying to nurse my injury so we could still have sex" Addison replied

"I love you, I don't love you for the sex" Sam replied

"You love me?" Addison asked

"Yeah, I kind of do" Sam said

"I love you, too" Addison replied leaning in to kiss him on the lips

"Can we not have sex tonight?" Sam laughed as he asked her once he broke the kiss

"You read my mind" Addison said "How about we do this? How about we ice each other and talk dirty to each other as we spread bengay over our injured areas" she said hoping he'd find that sexy

"That's sounds great" Sam said as they both hobbled over to the fridge, each making a bag of ice for their own injuries

Twiddling her thumbs nervously, Amelia sat out in the waiting room along with the other applicants, waiting to be called in for her interview. She had stayed up all night preparing for this interview trying to focus on the highlights of her career as a surgeon hoping that no mention of her past would come up if she did so. Looking around the room she felt like a kid from the playground waiting to get picked by the team captain so she wouldn't feel embarrassed that she didn't make the cut. In her head she had created all the possibilities of what could happen in the interview, but ultimately she had hoped for the best but the pessimist in her welcomed the worst if that should happen. Before she could figure out a way to even approach Derek, her name was soon called. Leading her to a secluded room, Amelia was introduced to the board of directors before the receptionist left her alone with her fate makers.

"Good morning" Amelia greeted the board

"No need to waste time, we've seen over twenty applicants so we know what we're looking for" One woman replied irritated

"I have…I've prepared a presentation" Amelia said

"That's very nice of you but there will be no need for that" One man said

"Then why am I here? if you don't mind me asking" Amelia said

"Because Amelia Sheperd, you got the job" Henry replied

"I did. I mean….thank you" Amelia smiled happily "That was fast…I mean is this for real?" she asked

"We're not in the business of playing around with lives" One woman replied

"Right. Thank you, thank you so much" Amelia said "I'll let you finish your day then, I guess. That's if you don't have any questions for me?" she asked them

"Appreciate your connections in life, but most importantly appreciate your friends. That'll be all Miss. Sheperd" Henry said before Amelia turned to leave

"How'd you do in there?" The voice asked causing Amelia to turn quickly after she closed the door

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Amelia asked

"I thought you'd need family, you know since no one was there before" Sam smiled "We are still family, right?" he asked her before she quickly walked over to him pulling him into a bear hug

"I'm glad you're here" Amelia whispered

"I'm glad I'm here as well" Sam said "My location won't change anytime soon" he laughed as a single tear rolled down her face


	4. Future Clause

**Chapter Four- Future Clause**

**A light breeze came through his bedroom window as the two were snuggled up close to each other both lost in a deep slumber after a long night at the hospital. His arm was wrapped firmly around her as if she were his personal teddy bear that he needed in order to get a good nights rest, but in fairness she loved being like this with him, being together and not worrying about anything but each other. Her head fell back into the crook of his neck so that his scent had intoxicated her to the fullest forcing him to take her in as he began to stir in his sleep. Pulling her closely, he placed soft kisses on her collarbone, which brought a smile to her face because she knew it was the little things he did that proved that he loved her. Intertwining their fingers together she looked on at how perfect they fit together, how they were made to come together, the simplicity of the moment had more of an effect on her than any possible physical enjoyment they've had. Torn away from their thoughts, Addison's cell phone began to vibrate, reluctant to see who it was, Addison slowly looked at her display to see that it was Archer calling her.**

"**Oh, my God. Its Archer" Addison said half asleep but woke to the name that appeared on her screen before answering "Archer, what's wrong?" she answered the phone**

"**Real smooth" Sam laughed to himself**

"**Nothing is wrong, Addie. Can't I just call my little sister?" Archer asked in boyish charm**

"**Okay, I'll buy into this friendly conversation. How is Busy and the Captain?" Addison asked**

"**They're doing…fine, is not a word that can be used for them…their carrying on the charade is all I can say. Just came from the vineyard, and I'm on my way out to Santa Monica" Archer told his sister**

"**Really? aren't we the globetrotter. Why the visit, Archer?" Addison asked**

"**I look forward to seeing you later tonight little sister. Love you" Archer said before he hung up the phone**

"**Archer!" Addison said hoping that he hadn't hung up but had faced the fact that he did before she put her phone down "Archer is coming" she told Sam**

"**That's good, right?" Sam asked**

"**Yes and no. What if he's sick again? what if he's on his death bed and wants to say his final goodbyes or something" Addison worried before Sam pulled her closer to him**

"**Everything is fine, lets worry about that when he comes" Sam told her**

"**You know it would help sometimes if you were a little shaken by things, your like this rock…you could be a twig sometimes, you know where you appear to be strong but can break easily" Addison rambled as Sam began to kiss the side of her face**

"**I wouldn't be any good to you then, you like when I don't shake easily" Sam laughed**

"**Its an attractive trait, but not at the moment" Addison said trying to get out of bed but was pulled back into Sam's embrace**

"**Lets stay here today, just relax and sit out on the beach or go for a hike" Sam suggested**

"**Staying put won't take my mind off Archer coming, and we just recently got over our sex injuries, I don't think a day worth of sex will heal us faster" Addison laughed**

"**I just want to relax, and I want to be with you" Sam said "Be with me Addison Montgomery?" he asked her as he extended his hand out to her**

"**What the hell" Addison said to herself before she got on top of Sam pulling him down with her kiss as she removed his shirt**

**Like he had promised, Addison and Sam had a fun filled day hiking and just hanging out on the beach that happened to be their backyard. The weather served to fit their adventurous spirits, which lead Sam to grab some steaks to put on the grill for dinner, when Archer came over. It was exactly what she needed, just to enjoy the comforts of being in California and most of all having a boyfriend, who was always calm and steady for her. Coming out of the water, Addison dried off with her towel to see Sam prepping the grill, dressed in his tank top and board shorts, she could see the sweat glistening on his muscles as he scraped the grill. She couldn't lie, Addison wanted another serving of Sam and didn't care if she hadn't to double dip in order to satisfy her craving. Just as she was more than willing to strip Sam of his clothing, Archer came around back and into her point of view with a brunette following close behind. It didn't take long for her to figure out that, that was Archer's new flavor of the month.**

"**Sam" Archer said as he walked over to hug him "So glad to see you" he said happily**

"**Same here" Sam replied **

"**Sam, this is Beth. Beth, this is Sam" Archer introduced the two of them as Addison slipped on a t-shirt before walking over "And here is the most important woman in my life" he smiled as he nearly ran over to Addison**

"**Hey big brother" Addison laughed as she was being swirled around by her big brother like she was a toddler again**

"**So you got Sam firing up the grill, seems like we're having ourselves a bbq. I knew bringing Beth here first was a great idea, saves me money on an overpriced restaurant" Archer smiled just as Amelia made her way outside after coming in from a long day of work**

"**Archer Montgomery, what brings you by?" Amelia smiled**

"**Amelia Sheperd, in the same area as my sister. What natural disasters are you two causing?" Archer asked the two girls**

"**Hardly, your sister is quite the tamed shrew" Amelia laughed**

"**Standing right here" Addison reminded them**

"**Tamed, by who?" Archer asked as Sam made a grunting noise that signified it was him that had Addison so tame**

"**Tame is not the word I would use but we're good" Sam said**

"**Sam and Addie. I like it, so much better than Derek" Archer told her**

"**So glad to hear that Archer" Sam replied "I will grab the steaks and get this grill firing on all cylinders" he said as he made his way into the house**

"**I'll help you with that, especially when it comes to you making me a delicious salad that you know I love" Amelia smiled as she followed behind him**

"**So…Beth is it. Nice to meet you, I'm Addison" Addison introduced herself to them as she looked at her brother quizzically "So tell me Archer, what brings you in town?" she asked**

"**I came by to see you" Archer replied**

"**You've seen me, now spit it out" Addison said **

"**Addie" Archer replied**

"**Archer, just tell her" Beth told him**

"**Have the cysts come back?" Addison asked her brother feeling like her heart was about to fall out of her chest**

"**No. We need you to do an abortion for us" Archer said as Beth revealed her small baby bump that she had hidden with her jacket leaving Addison speechless**

**The plan had gone horribly wrong for Addison to enjoy the day off as the whole time she kept thinking about Archer just felt the baby was something she could repackage and send back to the store. Each moment she played back in her mind how Archer acted once he let the news out that Beth and him wanted to abort the baby, and for the life of her she just couldn't understand why, I mean this would be something amazing in his life and he just doesn't seem to want it. It didn't help matters that he not only was staying in the room next door of her house as she had mental wards with herself over this development. The more and more she thought, the more she just wanted to get up and strangle the life out of him for coming halfway across the country just to abort his baby. Just when she had reached her breaking point, Addison quickly opened her eyes as if she were having a bad nightmare to find Sam sitting up in bed looking at her.**

"**What are you doing up?" Addison asked sleepishly**

"**Well when your being kicked every other minute that makes it hard to sleep" Sam said**

"**Oh. I'm sorry" Addison apologized as she sat up in the bed along with him**

"**Don't be sorry, just tell me whats making you go kung fu on me?" Sam asked her pulling her closer to his body**

"**Who else can cause me to toss and turn like this?" Addison asked "Archer and his new girl of the month are expecting and he wants me to abort the pregnancy" she huffed**

"**Addie, you've done abortions before. I thought you were all pro-choice?" Sam asked**

"**I am, but for the right reasons. Archer thinks its like renting a movie, once your bored with it then you drop it off like you never had it" Addison said **

"**Maybe Archer feels like he's not ready to be a father or maybe Beth doesn't want the child….it could be a whole lot of things that your unaware of as to why they're doing it" Sam reasoned**

"**Maybe so" Addison sighed**

"**Your letting me win this…your actually accepting my reasons as practical?" Sam asked surprised that she wasn't debating him**

"**They're sound reasons" Addison replied**

"**Well, who would have thunk that" Sam laughed happily**

"**Goodnight Sam" Addison said turning over on her side to go back to sleep**

"**Babe, just accept it. Just accept it!" Sam praised happily as Addison couldn't help but laugh at how funny he was being**

"**Shut up!" Addison yelled unable to control her laughter**

"**I won. I won. I won" Sam sang as he jumped up and down around on the bed**

"**Your crazy" Addison laughed hysterically**

**Stepping off the elevator, Addison hated this part of her day or at least this day of all days, Archer stood outside of Beth's room waiting for Addison to arrive as she walked down the hallways towards the room. It took every inch of Addison to not want to just scream at her brother for being such an idiot about this whole mess but she remembered what Sam had told her last night and made an honest attempt to not judge Archer at any point. Going into the room, Addison quickly looked at the monitors to see how the baby was doing, taking as much time as possible to observe rather than consult with Beth and Archer. A few moment of silence fell upon the room before Amelia quietly made her way into the room upon Addison's request.**

"**So what do we have Addie?" Archer asked anxiously**

"**As in the sex of the baby or how the development of the baby is going?" Addison asked **

"**We've both decided that we don't want to know the sex of the baby. We just want to terminate the pregnancy" Beth said**

"**Are you sure about this? there are other options, and if you need me to go over them I will" Addison told the pair**

"**Addie, we wouldn't be here if we weren't sure about this" Archer said **

"**So is this a quick fix, Archer?" Amelia asked **

"**This is our decision" Archer stated**

"**Why are you doing this? I just want to know that because I know your not the settling down type right now, but this is your child…this is an extension of you" Addison said**

"**What happened to you satisfying the patient?" Archer asked **

"**Yeah, well not when the patient is my brother. I get the prying family trait on this one" Addison replied angrily**

"**Because he doesn't want to be with me anymore" Beth said**

"**What? Are you kidding me?" Amelia asked "Your about to abort a baby because he doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore. Beth, what do you want?" she asked**

"**I don't want the baby. I don't want to take care of this child because I barely even take care of myself. it's a party there and a party over there all the time, what type of life is that" Beth said as tears streamed down her face "I'm with a guy, who can stay faithful for about five minutes, and his only concern in life is to make sure he abides by the terms and condition of his trust fund" she said**

"**Just do the abortion Addison. Don't make this harder than what it all ready is" Archer said sternly**

"**What is she talking about? What terms and conditions?" Addison asked**

"**Do the procedure! That's all I want from you" Archer yelled**

"**Calm down" Amelia told Archer**

"**I'll ask again, what terms and condition?" Addison pushed her brother for him to reveal**

"**The terms and condition that states if he were to ever have a child that fifty percent of his trust would be funneled into the child account. His access would then be changed to installments, and fifty percent of his installment are to be given to the child" Beth said causing Addison complete and utter shock**

"**Addie" Archer said to his sister**

"**Shut up!" Addison replied**

"**Look you can be mad all you want, but….I need you to do this" Archer said softly unable to make eye contact with his sister because if he had he knew she'd have a disgusted look on his face**

"**Find another doctor to do this because I want nothing to do with this. I'm done" Addison said as she took her gloves off and exited the room**

"**This is classic, even for you Archer" Amelia told him before she followed after Addison**

**It had been less than a few times that the guys of the practice had a guys night, where they gathered at Sam's to watch nothing but sports and countless highlight of ESPN all the while betting on some sports they knew nothing about as they kicked back beer. Cooper was more than stressed out about planning the wedding because it seemed like every little detail needed to be planned with Charlotte, and he was more than thrilled to giver her the dream wedding but he had to get away at least for a night before he drove himself insane. Opening up another bottle of beer, Sam came back into the living to join the guys as they sat watching Lebron James in awe as murdered the Knicks from behind the arc.**

"**I needed this. I really needed this" Cooper said to himself as Pete and Sam looked at him, smiling at the insanity he had endured**

"**You have gone through a special kind of hell my friend, its called the wedding hell. Where every stitch needs to meet her standards" Sam laughed**

"**I mean I get that she wants this to be special, but c'mon…I almost have urge to just pack up and say we should elope in Vegas or something" Cooper sighed in frustration**

"**Just let her have the moment because once she's looking you in the eye on that day, she'll realize the only thing that she couldn't plan was how she feels for you" Sam told him**

"**Your such optimist for love" Pete laughed "Look Coop, shut up and let her plan" he told him**

"**And he pretty much said the same thing I just stated but in a guys point of view" Sam laughed just as Addison stormed in to the house making her way upstairs without evening stopping to say anything**

"**That…that was bad" Cooper said noticing the sudden bullet of speed that was Addison**

"**Yeah, I'm going to go check that out" Sam said as motioned to get up before Addison came trotting down the stairs "Hey, honey" he said hoping to catch her attention**

"**I have to find tape. I need to find some tape" Addison said as she began to rummage through the kitchen drawers **

"**Okay, well I usually keep the tape in the last drawer" Sam told her "What do you need with tape?" he asked**

"**I just need it, Sam!" Addison yelled throwing him off guard as to where her anger was coming from**

"**I think we should go" Pete told Cooper**

"**I'm all ready with you" Cooper told him as they both walked over to the door**

"**No, don't leave. I'm leaving, after I find tape" Addison told Pete and Cooper as she went back to rummaging**

"**Addie, stop. Will you just stop looking for tape, and talk to me" Sam requested "Guys, I'll see you tomorrow. We need privacy" he told them**

"**Don't leave!" Addison yelled "Its clear there is no tape in here" she said as she tried to walk away before Sam stepped in front of her **

"**Go, now!" Sam yelled at the guys**

"**Okay, do you want us to stay or go because its getting confusing now" Cooper asked them**

"**We go" Pete said as he pulled Cooper out the door**

"**Don't look at me like that because this is not a talk it out situation! This is me dealing the best way I know how, and that is throwing every piece of crap Archer gave me away in a box and burning it. Then I'll pack up anything Busy and The Captain ever gave me, which should be few items and ship it back to Long Island" Addison yelled "So this is not a talk it out situation" she told him**

"**What kind of tape do you need?" Sam asked**

"**I just need tape" Addison replied**

"**Okay" Sam said as he pulled out tape from one of the drawers that she overlooked and handed it to her "Here's your tape" he said**

"**Thank you" Addison replied**

"**Your welcome" Sam said as he watched his girlfriend go through the drawers all over again "What are we looking for?" he softly asked**

"**Black markers" Addison replied as she continued on while Sam leaned up against the counter top just waiting for her to breakdown**

**It was late in the evening before Addison had finally began to tire herself out with the search party she had held for five hours straight. Laying on the bottom step of the staircase, Sam wanted to make sure that she would have to run into him on her way up to his bedroom for when she would finally go to bed. He did his best to stay awake listening to the sounds of drawers slam open and closed, it was to the point where in his head he made a song to the sounds, his eyes soon fluttered open once he couldn't hear anymore of the sounds come from the kitchen before he slowly sat up to see her sitting on the floor in the kitchen. Wiping his eyes as he made his way over towards her, Sam quickly grabbed a seat next to her on the floor as they just sat in silence for what felt like hours. It was early into the next morning that they were both awoken from a deep slumber, feeling stiff from sitting on the floor for hours, Sam got up off the floor to go answer the door to find Archer standing on the other side.**

"**Hey, is she here?" Archer asked**

"**Yeah, but I think…." Sam said before he heard Addison make her way over to the door**

"**Let him in" Addison said sternly before Archer slowly made his way inside**

"**Hey, Addie" Archer greeted his sister**

"**Archer, lets skip the niceties and get straight to the point. Why? Why would you agree to such a stupid thing?" Addison asked him**

"**Because I was stupid and young. I was about to get more money than I could even count someday, and having children was never in the plans for me" Archer said**

"**So this child is a cramp in the ultimate plan. Archer, your killing your own child just so you keep your money…just so you don't have to share one ounce of responsibility to another human being because we all know that your following in the footsteps of the Captain" Addison yelled**

"**Because I don't have this, Addie. I don't have something that makes a useful human being, I have money….that's what I have" Archer yelled in response **

"**Your wrong! you have a child, that's what you have. You have something that most people would spend every dime and have spent their last dime to get, and your throwing it away because for once you might have to step up and be an adult" Addison said **

"**So now your judging me, you don't get to judge me!" Archer said "I'm doing this child a favor because I'm no good for him, I mean look what I'm doing now and the child isn't even born yet" he said**

"**Archie, I love you. I love you more than I can possibly imagine because I know in my heart that you're the only person, who understands the hell it was to be raised by Busy and The Captain. You were there with me through it all" Addison cried "But I never thought you'd turn out like them, so caught up in your own world that you take the lives of those who just want to love you in return" she said**

"**No, I'm not like them. I will never be like them!" Archer yelled**

"**If you do this, then you will be" Addison said**

"**I need to know will you do the procedure? Addie, I need you to do the surgery so…"Archer said before Addison cut him off**

"**So what? So Busy and Captain don't find out that you aborted a child. So they don't find out that fifty percent of your trust fund is to go towards your unborn child. Is that why you want me to do the abortion?" Addison asked**

"**I trust you, that's why" Archer replied**

"**Bullshit! That's bullshit Archer. I'm a prop in this, I'm the person who is suppose to keep your deep dark secret so Busy and The Captain never find out, not because of my abilities as a doctor. So please don't think I'm one of your bimbos, who believe what ever you tell them" Addison yelled at him**

"**Your being unfair. Your letting your personal life effect your profession" Archer reasoned**

"**No, I'm just not going to be apart of this because you will regret this" Addison said**

"**Sam, talk to her. I came to her as a patient not her brother" Archer said**

"**I can't…I'm not going to talk her out of it" Sam replied**

"**Fine, then I'll find someone who can do the job. We'll leave tonight" Archer said as he made his way out of the house. Addison watched her brother leave, pulling off in his car before she motioned to go upstairs until Sam stepped in her path**

"**Its okay. Everything will be okay" Sam told her**

"**Sam, Sam! This is one of these things you can't fix" Addison told himI need to go home. I can't be here right now" she said before she quickly left the house**

**Everything felt so bland, like she was some ridiculous woman who made a big deal out of a poor person dream. Growing up around money had its perks but it had the loneliness that came along with it, her parents were hardly the shining examples of how love should be or even to coexist with someone else with Busy being an in the closet lesbian and The Captain screwing anything that walked. For so long she thought that she would have the same loveless life her parents had, but then there was Derek. Knowing what she knew now about how they would end up, a piece of her thanked him for showing her a different world that did contain love and healthy friendships. Every person that was in her life helped shape the woman she had become, helped her realize that she could be happy and love life, love her life knowing she didn't have to be like her parents, and Archer never had that. Apart of her was furious at Archer for even attempting to stop himself from being a slightly bit different from The Captain, for allowing money to be the catalyst of his existence because it once again proved how screwed up her family truly was. A knock came to her door, tearing Addison from her thoughts.**

"**Come in" Addison called out before the door opened as Beth walked in "I thought you'd be taking care of your little problem now" she said**

"**We have an appointment in Colorado. Archer has a friend out there, who pulled some strings for him" Beth said**

"**You two truly are a pair for each other" Addison laughed in disgust at how Beth showed no emotion about any of this "I understand why Archer is doing this, I do in this twisted way of thinking like The Captain. I'm trying to understand why you are, because this could work to your favor….having Archer's baby, having a Montgomery would ensure you all the money your heart desires, so why give that up?" she asked**

"**I don't want the money Addison" Beth replied **

"**You want Archer" Addison concluded**

"**Yes, I do. I know I sound like a immature woman, and apart of me is because I want to feel love, I want to be loved. I'm still searching for that so why would I bring a child in this world, and not know how to give what they so desperately require" Beth said with tears streaming down her face**

"**Then you give the baby to someone who can, someone who wants to share that love. Your hiding behind him because your scared, not because you want love…I mean you probably do but your waiting for love with someone who isn't going to give that to you" Addison said**

"**Maybe so, but Archer doesn't know love either" Beth stated**

"**So your two loveless people, who are trying to be together or not be together…I really don't know what you two are doing, and I don't care because I'm done" Addison said**

"**Your brother loves you, you're the one person he's capable of loving, so while you have every right to be mad just know he loves you" Beth said**

"**I'll try to remember that" Addison said **

"**I really wish we could have met on better circumstances, but I'm glad I met you. I can see that your good for Archer" Beth smiled**

"**Thank you. I wish I could say the same for you" Addison replied as Beth turned to leave just as Amelia walked in prepared to discuss one of her patients she was treating but realized what Addison really needed was a friend more than anything**

"**What's Archie up to now?" Amelia asked**

"**Same, but I don't have to worry about him anymore because I'm done with him" Addison sighed "I guess I'm starting to understand your feelings about Derek" she said**

"**Addie, my feelings about Derek are because I could never live up to the halo that hangs around his head in any sense of personal of professional aspects. Archer has his faults but he's always loved you" Amelia replied**

"**Look, I've had enough family drama to last a lifetime. I want to talk about something other than him, and focus on what I do best, which is surgery…so lets find someone to slit open" Addison said quickly getting up from her chair**

**Sitting in his office, Sam opened the curtains so that he could look across the way to see how Addison was doing through out the day. Today he had mostly done consultations for prospective surgeries he would do for the practice, and usually he hated to talk about what he just wanted to go ahead and do, but today he was glad to be close to the office so that he could watch Addison. She had mostly barricaded herself in the office, and came out a few times to go to the hospital along with Amelia. He had heard that Beth had stopped by when he was out, so he knew that their conversation probably wasn't the best of conversations between the two women. All he could picture was Addison ripping Beth's eyes out in one swift motion, all while not letting a single strand of hair get out of place on her pretty red head. Cooper and Charlotte bickered all the way to the elevator about color patterns, which let Sam know that he and Addison were the last ones still there. Shutting down his laptop, Sam made his way over to her office to see her laying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling.**

"**Hey beautiful" Sam said softly as he grabbed a seat on the floor next to the sofa that she lay on before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips**

"**I don't feel beautiful. I feel…I feel like crap" Addison said **

"**Well your looks disagree, your breathtaking Ms. Montgomery" Sam smiled "I know you feel like crap, but it'll get better" he said **

"**Why do you have such optimism on things? I mean I truly wish I had that sort of optimism when I was growing up, then maybe every time a family member comes in town to throw my world off its axis then it wouldn't suck so much" Addison replied**

"**I don't know…it helps me avoid drinking hard liquor" Sam said making her laugh "I knew I could get one" he said happily as he gave himself a small celebration dance**

"**Your ridiculous" Addison laughed as a single tear strolled down her face "But this isn't…" she said before he cut her off**

"**This isn't a joking situation, I know" Sam said**

"**I just feel like I have so much emotion stored up inside of me about this whole deal with Archer, but I can't even begin to comprehend how to act or make peace with it" Addison said with frustration**

"**I get it" Sam replied "Your angry because you thought that Archer and you would be nothing like your parents because you survived, so it scares you to realize that even with all this progress your making as a person you'll still end up like them. Then your furious with Archer because he doesn't even want children, and ends up with a child, when your wish is to become a mother" he said as all Addison could do was stare at him in amazement before she broke down into tears. Sam quickly sat in the small space she offered him as he began to comfort her**

"**I'm going to say something that might scare you" Addison cried**

"**There's nothing you can say that will scare me" Sam told her**

"**Somewhere down the road, I don't know in the next three years or so, I want to have a child" Addison said looking him dead in the eyes**

"**With me?" Sam asked**

"**With or without you" Addison replied**

"**That's nice to know" Sam laughed **

"**I knew you wouldn't be able to understand" Addison sighed**

"**Addison, I don't care if you want a child or if you don't want a child. If we happen to get pregnant that'd be great, if you get pregnant in the near future whether we're together or not I will still think its great, if you adopt a child then that'd be great, but the common denominator in all of this is you. I just want you to be happy, that's all I want" Sam said "So yeah, I welcome having kids with you. As long as I get to name them" he laughed**

"**Your not naming out possible future child" Addison laughed**

"**And apparently neither will you, possible future child is a horrible name" Sam laughed as Addison threw the pillow at him**

"**I'm just giving a title to the possibility" Addison stated**

"**Well I look forward to our possible future child" Sam said as reached up to give her a kiss "You know we could start working towards the future" he said breaking the kiss**

"**Its always good to prepare for the future" Addison smiled **

"**Here's to the future" Sam said as he pulled his shirt over his head while Addison unbuttoned her blouse**

"**I've always liked to look towards the future" Addison laughed as she got up to close the blinds with Sam close behind her to pin her up against the door**


	5. When You Need A Friend

Chapter Five - When You Need a Friend

The sparks flickered from the well lit fire that they cuddled up near in the late evening, wrapped up within his well muscular arms, Addison couldn't help but smile at the beauty this moment possessed. This was the life she had always envisioned ever since she moved to Santa Monica, she always knew there would be men in her life at this beautiful destination but she always thought this vision of beauty would only be right with the "right" man. Placing light kisses on her forehead as he just enjoyed being with her. Sometimes in the whole craziness that moments, the stillness of things rather than the fast pace lifestyle, and he had made it his mission to make her do that even if it killed him to do so.

"I have to thank you" Addison smiled happily

"Um…for what?" Sam asked leaning in to kiss her sweetly "What could you possibly thank me for?" he asked breaking the kiss

"Suggesting this, I mean I can count how many times I've sat in front of a bonfire and looked out at this amazing ocean" Addison beamed

"We need this, we need this so much" Sam laughed "I swear Cooper's anxiety about the wedding have become my own, he keeps texting me about pastel colors or something like that" he explained as Addison couldn't help but laugh

"Tell me about it, Charlotte keeps huffing about how she's got a million things to do, and when I try to help she looks at me like I'm an idiot, so now I just nod and agree" Addison said as the two laughed about the crazy situation they were all subjected to because of Charlotte and Cooper "I was never like that. Busy did all the marital planning for me, all I had to was come along and agree…I think I have a knack for just agreeing with people" she said taking a sip of her wine

"Stop, I always to explain my side of our debates, so then your very opinionated" Sam replied "I do have to admit that being a guy in this situation is always good because we never really have to make the big decisions, all we have to do is ask the big question" he said

"I remember how Nae was when….and this suddenly got weird" Addison said realizing where this was headed

"You act like that's the big scarlett letter between us…its okay, I was married to your best friend and you were married to the great Derek Shepperd" Sam said

"Yeah, my best friend, who's ex husband I am now sleeping with and am romantically involved with" Addison stated

"So its becoming obvious that Naomi is on your mind. Have you talked to her?" Sam asked

"We pass each other in the downstairs lobby, and exchange polite hello's" Addison replied "Its all becoming so drab" she said

"Well Maya says that she's flying back and forth to Santa Barbara on the weekends" Sam told her

"Why? What's in Santa Barbara?" Addison asked

"William is receiving treatment out there, he wanted to be closer to his children" Sam said

"William had kids?" Addison asked surprised

"They were estranged, or well he chose work over being a father, so I guess he wanted to make peace with his life and wanted to make things right with them" Sam said

"So he's getting worse?" Addison asked

"From what I hear…its getting closer to his time" Sam said

Sitting at her desk, Addison finished up the paperwork on one of her patients, glad that her work load was lessening by the minute she kept stroking away at the paperwork. On occasion she glanced across the way over at Sam's office to see what he was up to, sometimes they would make suggestive motions towards each other from where they were sitting, that was until a patient thought that Sam was hitting on her, so they did their best to make those motions scarce as possible. Putting the final word into place for the paperwork, Addison placed the document in her outbox to be filed away in the patients records with the biggest of smiles plastered across her face. Unable to enjoy her mere moment of happieness, Addison was quickly pulled away from her happy place when Naomi stormed into her office.

"What the hell is your problem!" Naomi screamed at Addison throwing the document down on her desk

"Nae, what's….what's wrong?" Addison asked her

"You went to the board about William? Who gave you that right?" Naomi asked her

"I heard that William was sick, so I thought I would help…I mean make sure that

"My name is Dr. Bennet and I will be your surgeon. I'm going to help make you feel better so you can someday see this Charles guy" Sam told her

"Your Charles. You have to be Charles" Ms. Horne replied becoming offended that he was insinuating she was crazy of some sort as she looked from both Amelia to Sam

"Ms. Horne, everything is going to be fine and you will see Charles in no time" Amelia assured her

"This is Charles! I know my Charles" Ms. Horne yelled at the two

"I wish I could tell you that Charles is me, but I'm not. I'm not Charles" Sam said

"Then I'm not agreeing to any surgery without seeing Charles. He's my rock, he's always here for every decision I've made in my life…so I'm not going to do anything without my Charles" Ms. Horne said

"This surgery will save your life, and you need it as soon as possible. If you agree to it then can see Charles again" Amelia told her

"You said I have a week to decide, right? Well then I'm going to wait until then" Ms. Horne told them

"I guess…you caught me. I am your Charles" Sam said hesitantly leaving Amelia stunned by his actions

"Are you really here? I can't take another joke, it will hurt too much" Ms. Horne replied

"Its me" Sam said placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort

"I love you Charlie" Ms. Horne smiled before she leaned over to kiss his hand

"Excuse us. I want to inform….Charles of everything" Amelia said as she pulled Sam out into the hallway as he closed the door behind him

"Okay, your hurting me" Sam said pulling away from her grip

"What the hell was that!" Amelia asked him

"Look I know I'm insane or stupid, maybe both, but that woman could possibly die, and if Charles is the one way to get her to save her own life then I'm going to be Charles" Sam told her

"That's great Sam, I love that you have the tendency to be the hero, but this is extreme even for you" Amelia said

"Maybe so, but I can…I can save her" Sam said

"Snap out of it!" Amelia said hitting him with her clipboard

"Ouch!" Sam declared "What is with the harm being done to me?" he asked

"Call me when your not in Hercules mode" Amelia told him before she stormed off down the hallway

After what felt like hours of conversations with Ms. Horne, Sam had pretty much learned the jist of what Charles was all about. He didn't exactly know why he felt the need to step in and play the role of Charles, but a part of him felt like he needed to. Looking at Ms. Horne he could see how scared she was, how she really didn't have anyone but the love of her son to pull her through the tough times. Coming into his house, Sam tossed his keys to the side onto his tabletop before making his way further into the living room to see Addison on the sofa working on her laptop. He had come to love how sexy she looked whenever she was working, it almost made him want to just tear her away from whatever she was doing to have hott and steamy sex wherever they landed.

"How was your day?" Sam asked leaning down to give her a quick kiss

"It was eventful" Addison sighed putting her laptop down on the coffee table

"How so?" Sam asked placing her legs on his lap so he could grab a seat

"I tried to help Nae but that completely blew up in my face as well did Naomi" Addison told him

"What'd you do?" Sam asked

"I called in a few favors to get William top care from the board out in Santa Barbara" Addison said

"Favors as in what?" Sam asked

"Hospice" Addison replied making Sam laugh

"I can just imagine Naomi's face when she found out. Addison, you basically helped him die, and you know Naomi, she believes all will work out if you work harder and try harder" Sam said

"I know that now. I just wanted to help, I wanted her to realize that I care" Addison said

"I know" Sam said leaning in to give her a quick kiss on her forehead

"I heard you played the hero today, how'd that go?" Addison asked

"What is it with using hero card?" Sam asked

"You always use it, that's why, but pretending to be someone that your not is a little extreme Sam" Addison told him

"I know, I know. I just want Ms. Horne to have a chance…she's sad but she'll feel better after this surgery" Sam said

"And your sure of that? What happens when Charles has to disappear again?" Addison asked

"Then at least she'll know that she's with him even when she thinks he's not. She'll know that he loves her and wants the best for her" Sam told her as he himself became a little lost in the emotion of what he was saying

"Babe, hey. Are you okay?" Addison asked him concerned

"I'm fine. I just…I'm not the hero, I'm the reluctant hero" Sam told her

"Okay, no problem with that. I happen to love that about you" Addison smiled

"Thank you" Sam said weakly "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in a little bit" he said before he went off upstairs

Taking a note from Naomi's book, Addison quickly charged inside of Naomi's office to find her on a conference call with corporate offices. Throwing down her purse onto the sofa, Addison quickly stared down Naomi. Doing her best to wrap up the phone call conference, Naomi did her best to pretend that Addison wasn't there but she found it hard to do so with a red head standing in the middle of her office made it hard for her to concentrate. Hanging up the phone, Naomi did her best to even think of what she could say to her, but she found that when Addison was like this, it was best to just be quiet.

"What?" Naomi asked her

"This is unfair" Addison declared

"And what is unfair?" Naomi asked

"I'm trying here, and all your doing is putting up walls. Your putting up these walls that I'm trying my hardest to tear down' Addison said

"You went behind my back to do something that was none of your business' Naomi replied

"I was trying to help you, I was trying to show you that I still give a damn about you" Addison said

"Did you give a damn about me when you were kissing Sam?" Naomi asked "Because it seemed a little like you gave more concern to yourself' she said

"I never expected to have feelings for Sam, they just happened" Addison said "But you weren't there…it was easier for me to talk to Sam" she said

"Oh, this is classic. Was it the same for Mark Sloan when you cheated on Derek?" Naomi asked

"You wanted to talk, so I'm talking, but let's not turn this into past fights" Addison said

"This is just another example of you not giving a damn about the repercussions it has on other people" Naomi said "This is what you do" she said

"So what your still in love with Sam now?" Addison asked

"No. I'm not in love with Sam anymore, but your missing the point here…the point is loyalty" Naomi said

"Loyalty? Are you kidding me? I denied my feelings for Sam because of you…I started up a relationship with Pete, and fell in love with a little boy that I may never have some day out of loyalty to you. I denied what I felt for a man, who wasn't even married anymore to a woman, who didn't even bat an eye at him until she saw us together, that was loyalty to you. I may be the slut or the tramp, whatever horrid name in the book you want to use, but the one person I will try and do my damnest to be loyal to is you because in the scheme of everything that is uncertain in my life is you, Nae. You are my certainty, your family to me" Addison said as tears strolled down her face

"I appreciate your words, but you crossed the line, Addison. You crossed the line on this one" Naomi said

"William is going to die. William is a brilliant man, but he will die, and there is nothing you can do to prevent that" Addison said pushing Naomi to what seemed like her breaking point

"Shut up!' Naomi said

"He has accepted this, and you haven't. I think the line I crossed was not falling in line to your belief that things will be fine, and I love that about you, but we both know I have always been the realist between us. Making me the selfish bitch that I am, but you need to stop wasting time and spend as much time with him as you can because he is dying" Addison said before Naomi quickly slapped her

"Get out" Naomi told her before a moment of silence fell between them until Addison finally obliged her request

Sitting by her bedside, Sam went through his charts while keeping Ms. Horne company as she rested. On occasion he would look on at the old woman with the slightest of smiles came to his face at strong will that she maintained with such grace. Coming in to check scans, Amelia was surprised to see Sam actually following through on his charade as being Charles Horne. Unable to just pretend any longer, Amelia motioned to say something to him before Ms. Horne began to stir awake in her sleep.

"How long have you been here?" Ms. Horne asked

"I've been here for quite some time, but I didn't want you to be scared when you woke up" Sam said

"I felt your presence" Ms. Horne smiled "How was school?" she asked

"It was good. I learned a lot of interesting things. So have we decided anything about the surgery, I really think it'd be best for you" Sam told her

"Oh, Charles. Lets not worry about me, its you I worry about. I miss your calls" Ms. Horne said

"I've been busy, but I'm here now. I need to know that your safe or else I'll be the one who is worrying" Sam said

"Will you be coming home this summer? I've been working on your room, and I've made it to your liking. Oh, I can't wait for you to see it" Ms. Horne smiled happily

"I can't wait, but lets take the big step and get this surgery done for you" Sam smiled at her

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Ms. Horne told him as tears ran down her face

'There's nothing you have to be sorry about" Sam told her

"You got me. I'll do the surgery, I know it will make you feel better" Ms. Horne smiled

"Thank you. Thank you" Sam said as he looked over in Amelia's direction before he signaled her to meet him out in the hallway to talk "I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to the doctor" he said

"Okay" Ms. Horne smiled before he got up to leave the room

"Good job in there, the only bad part is what happens when she wakes up and realizes Charles isn't here?" Amelia asked

"She'll wake up, that's the point. Maybe we can find this Charles" Sam said

"Who is Charles to begin with?" Amelia asked

"Charles is her grandson. She's raised him ever since her daughter passed away. Charles moved away to college and hasn't really kept in touch with her since" Sam told her

"Maybe she hurt him, there could be a million reasons as to why he didn't keep in touch with her" Amelia said

"Okay, but I'm sure he deserves to know that the woman, who raised him is in a hospital bed fighting for her life' Sam said

"This is why I didn't agree with this because your in too deep with this to where it could come back and bite you in the ass" Amelia said

"I've got this under control, Amelia. I'm going to go try to locate the real Charles" Sam said before he walked off to his office

Unable to just sit back and wonder how Sam was going to pull off this miracle, Amelia made it a point to talk to Addison about this mess that he had created for himself. Going by her office, Amelia learned that Addison had cancelled all her appointments for the rest of the day due to a cold, at first she wanted to believe that but knew that it had to be something more than that because she had just seen Addison this morning and she looked fine. Heading over to the beach house, Amelia quickly spotted Addison's car in the driveway, she laughed in amusement at how well she knew her friend, but remembered the last time she had gone by a practice to see Addison and she was gone, it was when she caught Addison in bed with Mark. Hoping that this wouldn't be the same situation, Amelia thought once again before making her way over to her beach house and entering. At first she didn't hear a thing from inside, until she heard rumblings from upstairs. Cursing herself for even putting herself in this position to where she had to find out for the sake of Sam, Amelia climbed the staircase and went down the hallway to the open door. Slight moans came from inside the bedroom as Amelia walked closer and closer to find that the bed was made, as if she hadn't even slept in it. Then an immediate thought came to her head that Addison hadn't even slept here last night, that she was over at Sam's. Before Amelia turned to leave, Addison popped up from under the bed, surprised to see Amelia in the doorway.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" Addison asked

"I was just…I wanted to….what are you doing home, Addie?" Amelia asked "Look, I hope this is not leading to what I think it is because this time is different. Sam really loves you, and I really care about Sam and I don't want to keep secrets from him" she said

"What are you talking about?" Addison asked confused

"Are you cheating on him?" Amelia asked bluntly

"No. Why would I cheat on Sam?" Addison asked

"History, Addie. Its history" Amelia said

"Oh, God. So everyone keeps reminding me" Addison said in frustration

"No, this is just how I caught you with Mark, remember" Amelia pointed out

"Oh, yeah. That's right" Addison said "Well, things are great between Sam and I. We love each other and this is a really good sexual and emotional relationship for me" she smiled

"Didn't really need to know about the sex right now. Speaking of your boyfriend, we have a problem" Amelia said

"With the whole Ms. Horne thing. Did she find out?" Addison asked

"No, but I'm afraid she will. Sam is determined to keep up this lie and he won't listen to me" Amelia said

"So you want me to talk to him" Addison concluded

"As his business partner" Amelia said

"Of course, we can separate the two spheres when it comes to work" Addison said

"I'm sure. So what's up? Why are you home so early?" Amelia asked

"I'm debating if I should fly out to Santa Barbara, surprise Naomi or more along the lines of be there for her to see the state of how William is doing" Addison said

"Does Naomi know that your coming?" Amelia asked

"Not really? Especially since she slapped me earlier today, but she needs me" Addison said

"And how do you know that?" Amelia asked

"I just know, this is Nae" Addison replied

"So you think she needs you, but she slapped you. I think your definition of need is completely screwed up" Amelia said

"No, I know her" Addison replied

"You use to, but now she's probably on a whirlwind of emotions with Maya and William. Not to mention Fife" Amelia said

"What's going on with Fife?" Addison asked

"Office romance is all I can say. Addie, I think you should just let Naomi come to you when she's ready' Amelia advised

"And what if she never comes?" Addison asked

"Then you shouldn't force her to be your friend because then that damages the little that you have left of the friendship" Amelia said

"I hate these talks that we have because you're a pessimist and a realist, which means I'm screwed regardless" Addison stated

"Glad to be of service, now if you will excuse me, I have work to get back to" Amelia said before she left the room

Sitting in the x-ray room, Sam went over the scans of Ms. Horne for what seemed like hours almost sure that he had narrowed a specific way he would go about repairing the damage done to her heart. He hated that he had to pretend to be someone that he wasn't in order for her to agree to do the surgery, but he knew that it would be essential in the repair of her heart to do so. Staring once more at the pictures, Sam was quickly torn from his thoughts with a beeping sound that came from his hospital pager. Noticing that it was Ms. Horne's room, he quickly got up from his seat and ran over towards her room to meet Amelia on the way over. Once they entered the room they could see her body laying lifeless, quickly jumping into action, Sam quickly began to try to revive her. Trying over and over again, Sam received no such luck.

"Call it Sam" Amelia called out as he still kept trying while the other stood back

"No" Sam said pumping her chest

"Sam, call it!" Amelia yelled

"No!" Sam yelled in response

"Time of death, 8:32 p.m., Thursday, May 17th, 2010" Amelia stated before Sam turned to look at her

"That was not your call" Sam said standing back to look at Ms. Horne's lifeless body

"This had to end Sam" Amelia told him

"That wasn't your call to make" Sam replied angrily as he threw off his gloves and left the room. Immediately chasing after her friend back to the x-ray room, Amelia quickly shut the door behind her

"What the hell is going on with you Sam, this isn't like you to care so much about a patient" Amelia asked him as he paced the floor

"I let her die. I let her die" Sam said to himself

"No, you didn't let her die Sam. You did the best you could, that's all we could do for her, but what is going on with you?" Amelia asked

"Nothing is wrong with me" Sam replied

"There is Sam. This is me, Sam. No judging, not going to laugh at you Amelia. Tell me what's going on?" Amelia asked her friend

"I wasn't there…" Sam said turning his back towards her as the memories began to flood his brain

"You…" Amelia said cutting him off before he spoke

"Not her" Sam replied "I'm Charles, I may not be him literally, but I was him at some point. My grandmother raised me, my parents were always working, so she made sure I was fed and did my homework. She practically taught me how to be a doctor" he laughed to himself "When I went away to school, I didn't keep in touch as much as I should have. All she wanted was for me to come home, but I was to focused on other things to even notice her…I wasn't there for her. She died of a failed heart, but I knew better…a heart can't fail less in case its continually let down by those who should show it love"

"So that's why you were Charles, you wanted to let her know that you cared" Amelia concluded

"No one should have to die alone" Sam stated

"Yeah, no one should" Amelia said before she pulled him into a hug

Realizing that ambushing Naomi wouldn't be the best of ideas, Addison had gotten the slow realization that this was truly out of her hands on trying to mend things between them. Slowly unpacking her suitcase, Addison carried on like a funeral had all ready occurred in her bedroom as she walked around the room with much gloom. Lost in her world of sorrow, Addison was quickly torn away from her pity party with the sudden appearance of Naomi as she walked into the room. Stopping dead in her motions of putting her clothes away, Addison looked on at her friend with much concern.

"I was packing. I was going to go to Santa Barbara" Addison stated

"Your right. William is dying" Naomi told her as tears streamed down her face uncontrollably "And I don't know what the hardest part is, knowing that I can't save him or he doesn't want to be saved" she cried before Addison quickly walked over to her to pull her into a hug

"Its going to be all right" Addison told her soothingly as they both fell to the floor while Naomi sobbed

-One Week Later-

With one of her scarfs wrapped around his head so that it was covering her eyes, Sam began to become anxious as to where they were going since they had been in the car for nearly over thirty minutes. Addison could tell that he was becoming a little anxious to where he did his best to try to fling the scarf off his eyes, to where she felt that she might have to pull the car over to scold him. Pulling up to the destination, Addison looked around hoping that she would be able to spot the exact location before she finally revealed to them where they were at.

"The car stopped. Where are we?' Sam asked

"We're somewhere that you need to be' Addison said taking the scarf off his eyes to reveal the cemetery that they had just arrived at

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked

"Its time for you to say a proper good-bye, I think you owe her that' Addison said

"How did you find her?" Sam asked

"Amelia and I have been searching, but Naomi called around and we found her, we found your grandmother, Sam" Addison told him "Now get out and say good bye" she told him before he turned to open the door

"Thank you" Sam said looking back to tell her

"I love you" Addison replied before he got out the car

Making the long walk over to her grave, Sam was finally at peace knowing that he was giving his grandmother the respect she deserved. Looking on at him the entire time, she was happy that for all the good he does for her, that she was able to return the same goodness towards him. In her heart she knew that he was never one to show his pain, but she was glad to see that just like her, he was letting his walls down around his heart.


End file.
